


Just Say The Words Part:2

by bgrrl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Dirty lies.<br/>Summary: Wherein we find out if Natalie says the words. Ewan will be along in the sequel. Though he makes a little cameo here.<br/>Notes: As always italics indicates thought. Yes you read correctly, I’m writing het with Hayden. This is the wench’s influence clearly. *snickers*. Very mild kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Chapter 2

They pass the attendant as they make their way back to the bar. He gives them a nod. Hayden guides her directly to the bar where Jude is now wrapped around Ewan.    
We’re leaving.” Hayden says, his voice betrays nothing. He doesn’t even look at Jude.   
“I’ll ring you tomorrow, love.” Ewan says.   
Natalie bites her lip when Ewan says this. He gives her a sweet smile. Hayden looks at her.   
“Say goodnight Nat. Don’t be rude.”    
Natalie’s good night is said through clenched teeth.

Natalie and Hayden sit silently in the back of the limo. She is practically vibrating with anger and frustration. Hayden is sprawled across the seat in front of her reading Black Book. Natalie really doesn’t want speak first, but she hates that he’s just casually flipping through the magazine perfectly relaxed, while she is . . not. Hayden always seem relaxed, and he is always in control. It irks her. She remembers when she had that kind of control. She still does except when it comes to Hayden. 

“Natalie?” Hayden sits up and looks at when the car stops.   
“Do you have anything to say?”   
“Hay-” Natalie starts.   
“Yes or no” He cuts her off.   
“No.” She says.   
“You will.” Hayden tells her over his shoulder as he exits the limo.   
She follows him inside, and goes straight to bedroom, leaving Hayden alone downstairs. She decides to take a bath, maybe that will relax her a little. Natalie pulls off her dress, and tosses it on the floor. She slides into the tub and sighs. Natalie is not going to say the words, not because they aren’t true, but because she’s jealous. She knows she shouldn’t be mad about Ewan. Hayden was already involved with him when he started dating her, and she knew it. It doesn’t bother her that they’re together, it bothers her that she never gets to join in. She knows both Jude and Eve have gotten to at least once. It annoys her to no end, and not just because she thinks Ewan is incredibly sexy. She feels like Jude and Eve have gotten to see this part of Hayden that she hasn’t. It doesn’t seem fair. She leans back and closes her eyes. She wants to see them together. She imagines them kissing, Ewan’s lips sliding against Hayden’s throat, his tongue flicking over that spot that always makes Hayden moan. Natalie slides lower into the water, and envisions him moaning as Ewan slides into him. She can see them fucking hard and fast only half undressed. She lets her hand slip between her legs.   
“Don’t even think about it.”    
Natalie starts and opens her eyes. Hayden is leaning against the sink, drink in hand watching her. He’s still fully clothed, but barefoot.    
“I meant what I said. You don’t say it, you don’t come.” He offers her a towel.    
Natalie stands up and snatches the towel from him wrapping it around herself as she walks into the bedroom.

She feels Hayden’s arms wrap around her.   
“What were you thinking about?” He whispers in her ear.   
“As if I don’t know.” She can hear the smirk as he pulls the towel away.    
“Ewan fucking me, right.”   
Before she can say anything he turns her around, and just presses his lips against hers for a moment, before tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue, slowly coaxing her mouth open. He kisses her slowly, and pulls her closer. The kiss deepens and he holds here there, just tasting her. Natalie can’t think of anything but his mouth and how it feels as his lips move against the delicate skin of her throat. He finds the sensitive place just behind her left ear, and licks. A sigh escapes her lips.    
“I know you. You’re mine.” He purrs in her ear as he lowers her to the bed.

“You . . .” He says looking down at Natalie as he undoes the cuffs of his shirt.   
“Are . . .”He pulls off his tie and tosses it onto the bed beside Natalie.   
“Going to. . .” He unbuttons his shirt, and slides it off letting it fall to the floor.   
Natalie is lying on the bed watching him.   
“Say it...” His pants drop to the floor, and he steps out of them and walks, naked to the bed.    
“Anything to say?” he lifts an eyebrow and waits.   
“No.”   
Hayden doesn’t say a word. He straddles her and grabs her wrists raising them above her head. He wraps his tie around them before tying them securely to the bed. She tugs experimentally, at her binding and realizes she won’t be using her hands until Hayden chooses to untie her.   
“I was hoping you’d be stubborn.” He says leaning down and licking that spot behind her ear again.   
Natalie shivers but remains silent, she is not going to say it. Now it’s a test of will. 

Hayden places a hand beneath each of her wrists, and strokes down her arms, kissing the inside of her elbow. Natalie leans into his touch, as his fingers play along her collarbone, followed by his tongue. Hayden slides his hands down her sides, and Natalie can feel the tingle in her spine. She moans when she Hayden’s mouth is on her breasts, his tongue flicking over her nipple, then a bite. She shudders as her body arches upward.    
“I know you.” He mummers into her skin as he trails kisses down her torso and across her stomach.   
Hayden slides a little further down her body, and spreads her legs, his tongue sliding across her wetness teasing her open. His hands are on her hips holding her still, she begins to shudder as his tongue flutters over her clit. She feels like her whole body is on fire. She is getting close but, she knows he won’t let it happen until she says the words. She doesn’t think she’ll last much longer when Hayden begins to lick and bite along her inner thigh, he continues down the length of her leg. Natalie feels warm and liquid. She moans when, Hayden turns his attention to her other leg. She whimpers when he bites the tendon behind her ankle. He moves at an exquisitely slow pace, before his tongue is teasing her again, dancing her along the edge of climax but refusing to allow it. Natalie can hear herself panting, moaning her whole body tense and in need of release as Hayden’s tongue pushes inside her. She’s almost there and suddenly Hayden stops his fingers just brushing lightly over her center. She is writhing, beneath him now every nerve in her body at attention. She can feel his hardness at her opening.   
“You’re mine.” He says and slides inside her.   
“Mine and mine alone.” He pushes in to her completely.   
His fingers are stoking her and Natalie is rising to meet ever thrust.   
He leans forward his weight pressing her into the bed. Hayden kisses her hard on the mouth, devouring her and now she can taste only herself. Hayden pulls back and looks into her eyes.   
“Say it.” He demands his fingers moving in that way that always makes her come, because he knows she’s going to say it. Her whole body is trembling uncontrollably and Natalie can barely get the words out, she feels like her body is about to shatter, as Hayden’s thrusts quicken.   
“I’m yours.” Natalie moans as she comes.    
Hayden’s orgasm follows a few moments later and he collapses still inside her.    
“Mine.” He whispers in her ear as he reaches up and unties her wrists, kissing each one after he unwraps them.    
“Yours.” she says wrapping her arms around him, and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Just Say The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dirty lies.  
> Summary: PWP. Natalie, Hayden and a conveniently deserted men’s room.  
> Notes: Yes you read correctly. This is 99.9% het, some implied Ewan/Hayden and there is a mention of Ewan/Jude . Written for sith_wench because she indulged my madness, when I asked her to “go there” with a certain set of brothers. So this is for her. Enjoy sweetie. The bunny got carried away so there will a Part 2, probably later tonight.

Hayden can’t believe Natalie insisted on dragging him to this damned premiere.  _Alfie_ , oh please. If he wanted to watch Jude Law be whore, he’d just spend an evening with Ewan, because Sadie and Sienna be damned, Jude is Ewan’s bitch. Hayden is holding the door for Ewan when he sees Jude and Natalie out of the corner of his eye. More specifically he notices Mr. Law whispering in Natalie’s ear. Natalie giggles and pretends to hit him. Jude adjusts the strap of Natalie’s dress, when it slips off her shoulder.   
“He’s harmless.” Ewan says catching the look in Hayden’s eye.   
Hayden responds with the look of disdain he generally reserves for the intoxicated or extremely dull-witted.   
“Are you new?”    
“Oh, I wouldn’t worry. You’re prettier. Less obedient though.” Ewan smirks.   
Hayden gives him a dirty look.    
“Let’s see what they’re up to.” Ewan says as he makes his way toward the bar.   
Hayden sees Jude’s arm slide around Natalie’s waist just as he reaches the bar.   
“Can’t leave you alone for a second can I?” Hayden says.   
“It was more than a second.” Natalie says.   
“ I took good care of her.” Jude says with a smirk.   
The look he gives Jude is murderous. Natalie can see jealousy in Hayden’s eyes and it annoys her. He’s the one who left her to go smoke a cigarette with Ewan, a half hour ago.    
“Maybe you should quit smoking.” Natalie says coldly.    
“If that’s what you were doing.” She mutters under her breath as she turns back to Jude.   
She feels Hayden’s hand squeezing her arm as he turns her around.   
“What was that?” She knows from his tone he heard her perfectly.   
“Nothing.” Natalie says.   
“I heard you” Hayden says pulling her away from the bar.   
  
Hayden pushes her into the men’s room. Natalie is thankful it’s empty except for the attendant, who doesn’t look at all phased by her presence.    
“Go have a drink.” Hayden hands him fifty dollars.   
He takes the money and makes a quick exit. Hayden turns to Natalie glaring at her.    
“If . . .that’s . . . what . . .I . . . was . . .doing.” Hayden steps closer to her as he says each word.    
Natalie’s back is against the wall when he finishes. Hayden is so close she can feel the heat from his body, her heart starts to race. He put his hands against the wall on either side of her.   
“Well, Natalie, why don’t you tell me what it is you think I was doing?”    
Natalie knows that any answer she gives will be wrong.   
“Nothing, Hayden. Now lets go.” She tries to duck under his arm and he lowers it as he steps forward. Now his body is pressing her into the wall.   
“I asked you a question, and you are going to answer it.”    
“You know what I meant.” She says looking down.   
“No I don’t. You have a very vivid imagination Natalie. I’m sure you could have thought any number of things.”   
He lowers his lips to Natalie’s ear and whispers.   
“But since we weren’t gone long I’ll go with cock sucking. Did you picture me going down on him Nat? ”    
His breath is hot against her skin. She can feel herself getting wet. As much she hates to admit it the thought of Hayden and Ewan together never fails to get her off .   
“Does it turn you on? Thinking about the two us.” He asks as he slides a hand up her thigh. Natalie jumps at the contact remembering where they are.    
“Hayden.” She tries to push his hand away.   
His fingers slip inside her panties probing her wetness, and she gasps.    
“Apparently it does.” She doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s smirking.   
He removes his fingers and brings them to her lips. He runs them along her bottom lip before pushing them into her mouth. She licks them, letting her tongue slip around each digit. He pulls his fingers from her mouth and brings both hands to her shoulders and without warning yanks the straps of her dress down, exposing her breasts. Natalie shivers and it’s not from the cold air hitting her breasts. She knows where this is going, but she doesn’t think she could stop it if she wanted to. He rolls her nipple between his thumb and index finger.   
“Hmm . . . no bra.” He says pinching her hard. The pain has barely registered, when she feels his mouth on her other breast, sucking gently, while his fingers torment her. She is just about to lose herself in the dual sensations of pain and pleasure, when Hayden stops.   
“You didn’t answer my question.” His voice is low, and his hands are on her sliding her dress down, to her waist.   
“Hayden stop . . .” Natalie reaches for his hands.   
“No. Don’t move unless I say so.” He pushes her dress down over her hips. She feels the silky fabric slide down her legs and pool at her feet.   
“ Answer me. Do you think I was sucking him?”   
Natalie can feel his hardness as he presses against her.   
She swallows hard. Part of her wants to leave, and part of her wants to see how far Hayden will go.   
“Yes.” The word is scarcely out of her mouth before Hayden shoves her down. She winces as her knees hit the cold, hard tile.   
“Show me.” He growls grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.   
“Suck me, the way you think I did it to him.”    
Natalie’s hands tremble slightly as she unzips Hayden’s fly. She pulls out his cock and runs her tongue along the underside of the shaft tasting him. Her eyes slip close and lets her tongue flutter around the head teasing him.   
“In your mouth . . .now.” He says pushing himself between her lips, his hands in her hair holding her in place.   
Natalie sucks as Hayden pushes into her mouth. As she quickens her pace she can hear him moan, the sound echoing off the walls of the empty room. Natalie adores the sound of his pleasure. She knows she should hate the fact that she’s down on her knees practically naked in a public restroom, but she doesn’t. She wouldn’t do this for anybody else, but she loves feeling of giving in to him. Natalie hollows her cheeks and increases the force of the suction. She can tell from the change in his breathing that he will come soon. Abruptly Hayden pulls out Natalie’s mouth. He roughly pulls her to her feet.    
  
“Take them off.” His tone brooks no disobedience and Natalie quickly slips out of her underwear. She stands naked as his gaze travels the length of her body. She shivers under the weight of the stare.   
“Turn around.” She turns slowly until her back is to Hayden but she can see them both clearly in the mirror. Hayden raises her leg onto the edge of the sink. Natalie feels Hayden’s weight against her back as she leans forward, the buttons on his shirt pressing into her spine.   
“I saw you flirting with Jude, by the way.” He whispers in her ear as tip of his cock slides against her opening teasing her.   
She feels his grip tighten on her hip.   
“Now Natalie I can’t have that." He lets his head drop and bites down on her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.   
“You’re mine.” Hayden growls as he forcefully thrusts into her.    
Natalie moans as he pushes harder and deeper inside of her.    
“Mine and mine alone.” Natalie thinks his words alone could push her over the edge. She matches his rhythm meeting every thrust. She looks in the mirror and sees herself, wanton and lascivious, and him behind her desire and possessiveness, clouding his eyes. Hayden’s fingers have found their way to her clit and Natalie realizes that those are her moans and grunts echoing off the walls now. Hayden’s hand leaves her hip and runs through her hair twisting it around his fingers.   
“Say it.” Hayden demands yanking her head back.   
His mouth crashes down on hers and when his tongue slips inside her mouth, she can taste Ewan on him. Her anger is as strong as her lust, and she can’t bring herself stop this. She is too far gone. She needs the release, but she’s not going to say it. She’s not giving him  _that_  satisfaction tonight.   
“Say it” His voice is strained and when she looks at his reflection she knows he is close to coming.   
She remains stubbornly silent and glowers at him in the mirror. She knows Hayden is aware of her anger when he stops stroking her clit, puts both hands on her hips and just slams into her.   
“You don’t say it . . . you don’t come.” Natalie wants to slap him.   
She can feel his cock twitch inside her, his thrusts quicken, and he’s coming hard inside of her. He pulls out and Natalie feels empty. She’s angry, frustrated and still in desperate need of release. Hayden tosses the rumpled dress at her and slips her panties inside his jacket pocket.   
She can’t believe he’s going to leave her like this. She glares at him as he watches her dress. She moves to the fix her hair and makeup, his eyes stay on her. It’s futile she still looks like she’s just been fucked. She turns from the mirror and follows Hayden as he moves toward the door. He stops his hand on the knob and looks down at her.    
“You’re going to say it . . .tonight.” He says the words with absolute certainty as he takes Natalie’s hand and pulls her out of the bathroom. . .


End file.
